


The One Where Tony Knows

by wolfoftheafterlife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fondue, Hidden Relationship, Innuendo, M/M, Secret Relationship, tony figures it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfoftheafterlife/pseuds/wolfoftheafterlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people think it’s Natasha who knows everything. She’s the one who figures out everything. Not many people expect Tony to find out something first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Tony Knows

Most people think it’s Natasha who knows everything. She’s the one who figures out everything. Not many people expect Tony to find out something first.   
The Avengers like to have dinner together when everyone’s in the tower. Steve and Bucky had missed it the night before and everyone was worried maybe Bucky had had another setback. Fortunately, they showed up to breakfast the next morning, seeming fine.  
“Where were you guys last night?” Clint asked with concern. “You didn’t show up to dinner last night and we got worried.”  
“Sorry, we went out to eat,” Bucky said. “We should have let you know.”  
“It’s fine. We’re not your babysitters.” Natasha smiled. “Where did you go?”  
“Sounds like something a babysitter would ask.” Bucky answered the same time Steve spoke.  
“Uh, we got fondue.”  
All the Avengers turned when they heard Tony choking on the waffle he was eating. The genius's face was bright red. Tony wasn’t around his father often, but when he was, Howard liked to tell him stories of Captain America. One of his favourite stories was how Captain America had one time thought fondue was code for sex.  
“You okay, Tony?” Bucky asked.  
“Just dandy. So um, how was the, uh, fondue?”  
“Great.” Steve said, seeming to figure out what went through Tony's head he added, “Although Bucky was a little messy and got it all over his face.”  
“I’M GOING TO MY LAB.” Tony exclaimed before fleeing from the kitchen.  
“Is he okay?” Steve asked innocently.   
“He’s Tony. He’s always weird.”  
“I’ll go check on him.”

 

Steve walked down to Tony’s lab and waited for Tony to speak.  
“So you and Bucky, huh?”  
“Yup.” Steve put extra emphasis on the “p”.  
“How long? How has nobody notice? Why didn’t you tell us? Wait, does anyone else know?”  
“One at a time, Stark. Bucky and I have been together since before the war. Back then it was wrong to be with another guy like that. We kept it quiet. I guess we were used to keeping it a secret. So far, you’re the only one who knows.”  
They sat in silence for a while before Tony started to chuckle.   
“You know, I thought you were the kind of guy to blush every time someone even mentioned sex.”  
“Well, I have to keep the innocent Golden Boy act up somehow.”  
“Yeah, I guess. So are you going to tell the others?”  
“I don’t know. I was kinda having fun seeing when people would figure it out.”  
“Plus, I’m not sure how well the public would put up with the Winter Soldier corrupting Captain America.” Bucky’s voice came from the doorway.   
“We could tell the team though.” Steve tried. “I’m sure none of them would mind. Plus then we wouldn’t have to sneak around.”  
Bucky silently moved towards Steve. “You don't want to be my dirty little secret, Stevie? However, I do like the idea of being able to do this anywhere.” He leant forward and captured Steve’s mouth with his own. Steve deepened the kiss and moaned.  
They jumped apart when Tony cleared his throat behind them. “That’s cute and all, but you’re kinda making out in my lab and I have work to do. Shoo.”  
Steve and Bucky smiled and made their way to their floor.

 

A few weeks later and they told the rest of the team. Their reactions were positive. Thor congratulated the two, saying he was proud and hugging them until they couldn’t breathe. Clint couldn’t wait to tell Coulson. Bruce didn’t seem to have any feelings towards the subject but he smiled at them and told them he was happy for them once everyone left. Natasha was happy for them, yet angry at herself for not noticing.   
Life carried on as normal in the Avengers’ Tower.


End file.
